


Tolerable

by RandomRedneck



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Romance, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Gaz meets up with a far travelling visitor.





	Tolerable

“Uh…Gaz? Your GameSlave is right there and you’re not playing it.”

 

Gaz grabbed her brothers wrist, squeezing just enough to be excruciating, but not _too_ excruciating.

 

“I have something to do tonight. Keep your weirdness away from me, and don’t touch my GameSlave. I’ll dust it for prints when I get back.”

 

She released her grasp on Dib, heading out the door. This was actually a common thing she’d been doing lately. Lucky for her, Dib was too preoccupied with fighting Zim to notice most of the time.

 

“He ruins almost every other good night. He’s not ruining this one.”

 

The walk took about twenty minutes. It led to an open field a few miles away from her house, with one massive tree. Away from the other morons populating the city. And most importantly, was nice and private.

 

“She’s late. She knows I don’t wait.”

 

Gaz prepared to go back home, but caught a light moving across the sky.

 

“Good.”

 

The light grew bigger and closer. If it wasn’t obvious, this was a spaceship. Heading straight for where Gaz stood.

 

“Speed it up.”

 

The ship set down 10 feet away from her.

 

“You’re late.”

 

Emerging from the ship was an Irken, like Zim. Only female, purple eyed and not a complete imbecile.

 

“I was late by 20 of your Earth seconds. Just because you apes live short lifespans, doesn’t mean I have to be in a hurry.”

 

She hopped onto the ground walking up to Gaz.

 

“Maybe if you figured out how to be punctual, you wouldn’t be such a washout of an invader.”

 

The stood face to face, glaring at each other.

 

“Maybe if you weren’t a member of such a primitive and idiotic species, I’d drop by more frequently.”

 

They stood there in seeming silent fury. But that was just to a regular person. To these two, this was practically lovers talk. As evidenced when Gaz leaned in and kissed her visiting girlfriend.

 

“Still, it’s…tolerable to see you again.”

 

Tak returned her kiss in kind.

 

“It’s tolerable to see you, too.”

 

They both sat down, backs to the tree.

 

“So, what planet did you raze this time?”

 

Tak snuggled close to her, pointing at stars in the sky.

 

“That one there. That’s planet Flinprog. 80% ocean. I dumped a chemical in the water that set it ablaze.”

 

She pointed just left of Flinprog.

 

“That’s Progflin. Sister planet. 10% ocean. So I stole some water from a nearby ice moon and flooded their biggest continent.”

 

This was how these two bonded. Sharing a quick kiss, and regaling in stories of planetary havoc inducing.

 

“You’re wicked, babe. I wish I was there to see it happen.”

 

This came up every visit. Gaz hated Earth. She hated people. She tolerated Tak. She wanted to leave Earth, the people and be with her.

 

“You know that’s not possible. Our little encounters will cease once I gain the attention of the armada. They’ll see I’m their most capable soldier, make me an Invader and…”

 

Gaz finished her thought for her.

 

“And take you back to Irk, never to see me again.”

 

They sat there in silence. Neither one dared to get emotional. Or use the “L” word to describe how they felt for each other.

 

“Maybe…maybe I could lie. Say I captured an earthling to experiment on. The Tallest are fools. They’d believe that story.”

 

They sat there in silence once again.

 

“It’s time for me to go home. It was tolerable seeing you again.”

 

Gaz hopped up, but felt Taks hand grab her wrist. Unlike her grasp of Dib, this was soft. Almost pleading.

 

“…I suppose a quick trip to the nearest planet wouldn’t hurt. Just one trip. There and back.”

 

The tone of Tak’s voice betrayed her true intentions. Gaz turned around, wearing her usual frown.

 

“Then let’s get a move on. These meet-ups in the field were getting boring anyway. And I’m driving.”

 

Tak hopped up, trying to supress her smile.

 

“Yes, let’s…Gaz…I l-”

 

Gaz slapped a hand over her mouth.

 

“Don’t waste that word on this dump of a planet. Take me somewhere nice before you get mushy.”

 

Tak nodded, taking Gaz’s hand and guiding them both into her ship.

 

“Just one trip.”

 

Gaz nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“Just one trip.”

 

Tak’s ship hummed to life, shooting off into the darkness of space. Gaz would never set foot on Earth again


End file.
